Affairs
by AtelierPresea
Summary: They aren't supposed to interact, because they are enemies. However, that does not stop them from seeing each other when no one is watching... [Presea centric pairings, KratosXPresea mainly] Series of oneshots.
1. Fever (KratosXPresea)

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. This is my first lemony fanfic so I hope I did alright, any constructive criticism is welcome.

Title: Fever

Pairing: KratosXPresea. If this paring bothers you, you don't have to read it.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Please enjoy your stay sir."

"Thank you."

Kratos took the keys from the innkeeper and headed up the stairs. It was somewhat of an ailing trip to get to Flanoir and he honestly needed to relax for a bit. As he reached the top of the stairs, he felt someone bumped to him. The figure didn't hit him hard or anything, and was really small, so he didn't really stumble. He quickly grabbed the figure before she hit the floor.

"_Pink hair…? Isn't that.._ Hey, are you alright?" Kratos asked.

"Mmf…" she replied. The girl looked up at him and gasped. "Y-you! Ugh…" she groaned and groggily tried to get up.

"Presea Combatir, what are you doing here? Where is the rest of your team?" Kratos asked with a sigh. "_Her face is red and she looks ill… she won't be a big threat to me then."_

"Y-you're… an enemy… I'll defeat you here…" Presea managed to say, as she collapsed back down to the floor out of exhaustion. Kratos looked at her and stated, "Clearly, you are in no condition of fighting me. Where's your room?" Kratos lifted her up and tossed her over his right shoulder.

"Ah..!" She exclaimed in surprise. Too tired to struggle, she murmured, "… 108."

"Alright," he replied. He walked down the hall and quickly found her room on the left side of the hall. He stuck his hand out and Presea reluctantly gave him the key to her room that she was holding in her right hand. He opened it up and placed her gently in bed and pulled the covers over her body. She moved around a bit to make herself comfortable and told him, "…thank you."

"Sure. Now what were you doing and where are your friends?" Kratos asked, repeating his earlier question.

"…they are outside in Flanoir somewhere. What they are doing htough… I'm not sure. I fell ill, so they told me to rest up before we move on. I was going to let them know I was okay, but it seems like I am still unhealthy," Presea explained. Presea coughed and was breathing heavily, giving the obvious impression that she is very weak now. To Kratos, she almost seemed fragile and delicate despite knowing her brutish strength.

Seeing Presea coughing and well, suffering, Kratos just sighed. He can't help but feel bad for her. "Your friends aren't here right? I'll take care of you for now until you go to sleep." Presea seemed surprised but quickly hid it. "You aren't…going to do anything bad are you?" He replied, "Of course not. It is cowardly to attack someone who is ill." Presea looked a bit miffed, but nodded and said, "thank you…"

Judging by the redness of her face and seeing sweat on her forehead, he thought '_She must have a fever_." He went to the bathroom and soaked one of the hand towels that were near the sink. He squeezed out the extra water, folded it, returned to the bedroom and placed the dampened towel on Presea's forehead. She gave a weak nod to show her gratitude. He then pulled off the covers, leaving Presea exposed. She gave Kratos a confused look. "What?"

He had a sly grin on his face, but it vanished quickly. "You're really hot aren't you? You must be covered in sweat…"

"Yes but it is alright. Wait, are you going to-?" Presea looked surprised at him. He looked at her and said, "I'm not that crude. I'll only do it with your consent, of course."

She felt really warm from her fever, and she saw Kratos hands reaching for her clothes slowly. He stopped and glanced at her, in which she nodded, with a large blush on her face. She isn't sure why, but she didn't mind exposing herself to this man. Before she knew it, Kratos pulled off her dress and her spats, revealing her petite body. Her pure white bra and underwear were somewhat transparent due to her sweat. She felt herself getting warmer from embarrassment as she looked away from Kratos. She felt Kratos's eyes scanning her body, lustfully or lovingly she wasn't sure. It was most likely a mix of the two.

"You are covered in sweat," Presea heard Kratos remarked. "I'm glad that you are wearing white undergarments then."

"P-Pervert," Presea groaned while Kratos chuckled. She then felt something wet on her neck.

"Ah!" Presea gasped. At first she thought Kratos was wiping her down with a wet towel, but then she noticed that he was wiping her sweat off with his tongue.

"K-Kratos!" Presea exclaimed in shock. Kratos stopped licking and looked at herm "I'm cooling you down. Did you think I was going to use a dampen towel? I wouldn't waste an opportunity like this to taste you a bit," Kratos said with a sly smirk. Presea pouted a bit and said, "You're acting like Zelos. Somewhat."

"But you prefer this method, don't you?"

"….I won't say."

Presea moaned as Kratos licked down from her neck to her right arm.

'_This is embarrassing… I probably stink of sweat…"_ Presea thought. Presea yelped as Kratos lifted up her arm and licked her armpits as well, making Presea turn a bright shade of red. He repeated that process on the left side of her neck, shoulder, and arm. Kratos was about to remove her bra as well when Presea said, "Maybe you should stop…"

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like it?"

Presea shook her head. "It's not that. It's just… you are being so close to me. Wouldn't you fall ill as well?"

Kratos shrugged and said, "I know, but I don't really mind. Let's continue," Kratos said as he pulled off her bra, revealing her small white breasts.

"A….Ah!" Presea cried out. She looked at Kratos who licked his lips playfully. She looked down and noticed a bulge on in his crotch. Presea realized what that meant, which made her body get even warmer. It didn't really help that Kratos was licking her stomach and her bellybutton as he fondles with her small breasts.

She felt her panties getting wet from not only her sweat, but rather from her fluids that is seeping out of her entrance.

'_I can't believe that I'm enjoying into this…" _Presea thought in disbelief as she moaned loudly when Kratos started to suck on her nipple.

"K-Kra..tos… ahh…" Presea moaned. Her moans just seem to egg him on, as he takes his fingers and rubbed it on her clitoris. Even though her panties prevented him from feeling it completely, Presea almost jumped from the sensation. She just notice that he was on top of her the whole time, and that she had no escape from him unless she tells him to stop. In which, she doesn't plan to.

"Presea …" Kratos said, kissing her. She kissed him back without hesitation, and allowed his tongue to go into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled in her mouth, as Kratos stops rubbing her clitoris in order to pull her face closer to his. Presea felt the foreign saliva from his tongue entering her mouth, making Presea shivered a bit.

When they stop kissing, Presea swallowed the combination of her and his saliva and he did as well. He then continued rubbing her clitoris while licking her thighs. His tongue slid over the smooth skin easily as his tongue rolled over form her thighs all the way to her feet. She felt her body spasm as she cum out, soaking her underwear with her fluid.

"It's so wet and sticky…" Presea groaned.

"Sorry, I forgot to remove it," Kratos said. He pulled it off from her body, leaving her completely bare before him. Presea notice he was looking at her lovingly rather than lustfully, which put a small smile on her face. She looked at him and said, "You're… a pervert." Presea stated blatantly, pointing at his erected dick. Kratos just chuckled and replied, "I guess I am."

Kratos was starting to remove his own clothing as well, but before Kratos can remove even the top part of his clothing, they were both surprised by a knock on the door.

"Hey Presea, are you okay?" a young woman's voice called form the other side of the door. "One of the hospital workers told me that you were moaning in pain."

"Ah I'm fine Sheena," Presea called out, as Kratos scrambled and hid her clothing in her bed. Luckily, the covers were thick, so they hid the bulge the clothes made under the covers.

"I'm coming in with some medicine alright?" Sheena said. "W-wait a second Sheena," Presea replied quickly. Kratos quickly grabbed his stuff and he hid under the bed and out of sight, as Presea covered herself with the covers so that only half of her face was showing. Presea took a quick peak around to make sure nothing looked out of place, and allowed Sheena to come in.

Sheena entered and notices the fallen towel on the floor and she picked it up. "Did you put this on your forehead?" Presea quickly nodded, as Sheena went to the bathroom to wash it, dampen it, and folded it nicely on her forehead again. Sheena looked at Presea's face and remarked, "Presea, you are so red! Will you be okay?"

"Yes I think so… just give me one day's rest and I'll be fine," Presea replied. She wasn't lying though. She felt hot, but it was more due to her embarrassment than the fever. In fact, she didn't feel as weak and as tired as she did before.

Sheena smiled and said, "That's good to hear Presea! I hate to see you ill like this," Sheena said, as she spoon-fed Presea her medicine. Sheena wondered why Presea refused to sit-up, but she figured that Presea must be tired. "I'll leave your food and water here alright?" Sheena said, placing a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of water on the nightstand. "Oh by the way, apparently someone who looks a lot like Kratos Aurion was staying in this inn. He didn't do anything to you, right?"

Presea shook her head and said, "I didn't even know he is here… will it be dangerous?"

Sheena shrugged, "Well as long as he doesn't attack us, stalk us, or eavesdrop on us, we should be alright. Except Lloyd is going around looking for him, you know how he is. Kratos won't attack us in a city like Flanoir, so we should be okay." Presea nodded and replied, "Alright, I'll be careful. Thank you Sheena."

"Yup, well good night Presea! Call us if you need anything," Sheena said, walking out the door and closing it. Presea replied a good night, and then she and Kratos listen to hear the footsteps walking away. When they felt the coast is clear, Kratos came out from under the bed.

"You were moaning too loud if the workers heard us. I didn't think a small girl like you would make such noises," Kratos said teasingly to Presea. Presea just hmped in reply, and got up to put on her clothes.

"You are still horny aren't you," Presea sighed.

"It seems like I am," Kratos replied. He still had a notable erection in his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Hopefully it will subside soon."

Presea just blushed, knowing that Kratos was expecting her to pleasure him as well. Instead he asked, "So do you feel better?"

She turned to look at him and replied, "Yes, I do actually. I don't feel so hot anymore…I'm more embarrassed than anything."

Kratos just pulled her over and hug her. "See, I knew licking you will cool down your fever."

"I don't think it's supposed to work like that. Besides, I might have transferred my illness to you…" Presea said a hint of guilt in her voice. Kratos just patted her head, still keeping her close.

"I'm just glad you are feeling better. But you should rest now."

"Kratos?"

"Hmm?"

"This will be, our secret right?" Presea whispered. Kratos nodded and replied, "Of course."

Kratos grabbed his stuff and decided to leave through the window, so he wouldn't risk someone catching him leaving Presea's room. "Presea?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Kratos gave her a smile and a nod, and after he summon out his wings, he flew out of the window. Presea watch him fly off and with smile, she return to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm so glad you are feeling better Presea!" Colette chirped cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you Colette," Presea replied. It was early next morning, and the group was ready to head out again.

"You recovered really fast Presea. You are really a strong girl!" Lloyd said, just as happily as Colette.

"I supposed you can say that," Presea said with a small smile. _It's thanks to him though…_

* * *

"Ugh…" Kratos groaned, lying on his bed. He was running a fever, and he felt tired and hot.

"It isn't like you to be ill Lord Kratos. What happened?" asked one of the angels in Welgaia who was taking care of him. "Lord Yggdrasill is quite concerned."

"Things happened," Kratos replied. It's unusual for an angel to get sick, but it does happen once in a while. He smiled to himself and thought, '_If she is feeling better, then this is all worth it.'_

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Please R&R and thank you for reading!


	2. Morning (KratosXPreseaXLloyd)

**NOTE: This does not follow the TOS DOTNW timeline, and it takes place 6 years after the original game.**

**Pairing: KratosXPreseaXLloyd **

"Mmmm…"

Presea yawned as she sat up in her bed. The sunlight filtered in from the small window in the Flanoir Inn. Presea rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up from her half-asleep state and looked out the window. The sky was bright and shining, with snow gently falling from the sky.

"_It's so nice and peaceful…" _Presea thought happily to herself. 6 years ago, she and her friends have stopped Mithos and saved the world from destruction, as well as unifying the two worlds. She has grown up to be a cute and attractive young lady, although her body is still petite, and she was able to regain some of her emotion back. All is in peace, and Presea wanted to help Regal at the Lezerano Company and rebuild Ozette.

Well, that was the plan at first.

As Presea tried to get up, she felt an arm wrapped around her from the side and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Ah Kratos!" Presea yelped in surprise. Kratos was half-asleep when he pulled her down, but he still was really strong. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her, almost as if she was his stuffed animal.

"Don't shout so loud, or else Lloyd might wake up," Kratos whispered to her softly.

"Then don't grab me so suddenly," Presea whispered back.

"It's too late for that I'm already awake," Lloyd said, surprising the both of them. He turned around in bed to face them. "And sheesh da-Kratos, stop hogging Presea all the time," he said playfully, pulling Presea away from Kratos' grasp and towards himself.

Presea let off a soft gasp as she was pulled towards Lloyd instead of Kratos, in which he just let out a jealous hmped.

After the world was saved, Presea did indeed wanted to work in the Lezerano Company, but as life goes, nothing goes as plan. After Zelos died in the Tower of Salvation, Kratos joined the group as they prepared for the final battle against Mithos. During that time, Presea and Kratos understood each other more, as they were both people who lost their aging due to the Cruxis Crystals.

They eventually did fall in love, but however Presea had very close ties to Lloyd as well, in which Lloyd was also close to both Presea and Kratos, even more so than his other friends. He wanted Presea to come with him to his 'exsphere-collecting' journey in which she accepted. Kratos ended up not going to Derris Kharlan to stay with Presea and followed the two.

However, during their journey, it became apparent that both Lloyd and Kratos loved Presea and she returned the affection for both of them. Thanks to Kratos and Lloyd's close nature however, they both agree to be in a relationship with Presea, making a polygamous three way relationship.

Presea sighed, never knowing how her life can ever possibility led to this. She laid between Kratos and Lloyd every time they sleep together, and today was just the usual morning of them playfully 'fighting' over her in the early light of the morning. She was pulled back and forth to each side of the bed, from Kratos to Lloyd and back, until Kratos pulled her in for a kiss, in which she by kissing him. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and his hand slipping under her nightgown and undergarments, in which he fingered her entrance, which caused Presea to moan. Lloyd grumbled and said, "Hey, no fair! I wanna do that too!"

Kratos and Presea stopped kissing which allowed Presea to catch her breath, in which Kratos replied, "Wait your turn Lloyd." He then started to make out with Presea, in which Lloyd just grumbled out of jealousy as he watched, starting to get excited himself.

When Presea and Kratos broke their kisses (and when Kratos stopped thrusting his finger inside Presea's hole), Presea said between breathes, "You're… really excited this morning."

He just smirked and replied, "Of course." Presea turned around to look at Lloyd and whispered to him, "You can join anytime Lloyd." He heard this and blushed, while looking quite happy as well.

Presea turned back to Kratos, as he gently inserted the fingers that he thrusted inside Presea into her mouth. Presea licked off her own fluids off Kratos fingers, the sweet liquid flavor filling her mouth. Kratos then got onto his knees and pulled down his pants and unbutton his boxers, which revealed his erected member. Presea also got on fours and started licking the head of it. Precum started to flow out of the head, in which Presea licked it all up. It had a strong scent and was salty, but for some reason, Presea liked it very much. She licked the head to ensure she licked all of the precum that is flowing from the slit.

"Lucky bastard," Lloyd said, sticking out his tongue at Kratos.

"You have to be quick Lloyd," Kratos taunted back at him.

Kratos then gently pushed Presea's head more towards his dick, alerting Presea to open her mouth and put his hot member into her mouth. Kratos' cock was large in width and length, so Presea had difficulties putting it into her small mouth. Kratos found it erotically great watching Presea trying to put more of his cock into her mouth, in which he can tell she has some difficulties too. Presea started sucking on the head of his member, trying to lubricate it enough so she can fit the rest in her mouth.

Lloyd though didn't like to be left out though. Knowing Presea would be fine with him joining in, he went behind Presea and pulled down her white underwear from under her nightgown. Kratos was holding Presea's head, so she couldn't turn around in surprised and can only focuses on Kratos' dick instead.

From Lloyd's view, Presea's entrances were in his plain sight. He noticed her underwear was wet, in which he can see her own juices flowing out of her slit. Lloyd then, on his knees, positioned himself behind Presea, doggy-style. He pulled down his pants and unbutton his boxers as well, and aimed.

Seeing Presea's entrance was lubricated enough with her own love juices (as well as from Kratos fingering her earlier), he thrusted his cock into her small entrance. Presea moans and surprise was muffled, as in the same time Lloyd thrusted himself in Kratos pushed Presea's head closer to him, putting more of his cock into her small mouth.

Lloyd's member wasn't as big as Kratos but was still rather large, so even with her lubricated hole he had to thrust in hard in order for it to move. Presea had tears in her eyes, though it hurt she enjoyed it. She wasn't a virgin since she had already made love with Kratos and Lloyd before so she doesn't have to worry about the pain of her hymen breaking. Presea can feel Lloyd's dick pushing in harder into her hole, and the feeling of it inside her made it hard for her to focus on sucking Kratos's dick. Kratos noticed, and not wanting Lloyd to have all the fun he also started thrusting his member in and out of Presea's mouth. Presea was surprised of being fucked in two different holes at the same time, it being her mouth and her vagina. She would have fell from the pressure, but Kratos's hand that was holding her head and Lloyd holding onto her hips kept her steady so that she can enjoy the ride.

Presea still struggled opening her mouth to take in Kratos' large dick, but she sucked on it while Kratos thrusted his member back in forth into her mouth, in which she can feel the head of his member hitting the back of her mouth. In the same time, Lloyd was thrusting faster, due to the amount of love juices flowing from Presea's vagina made her lubricated, as well as her slit opening wider in order to accommodate the size of Lloyd's dick. Lloyd unintentionally found her g-spot, causing Presea to open her eyes in shock as well as moan suddenly (though muffled), so Lloyd started to massage that spot with his cock.

Presea can feel that she might be reaching her climax soon, but was trying to hold herself in since she was embarrassed to be the first one climaxing. However, she didn't realize that Kratos and Lloyd was going to climax as well. Kratos suddenly thrusted his cock a little more down Presea's throat and Lloyd pushed his cock deep into Presea's entrance, and they both climaxed into her at the same time. Presea almost gagged out Kratos's cock, but was more shocked when her two lovers cummed into her at the same time. She felt Lloyd's load filling up her small womb and Kratos's hot cum going down her throat, forcing her to swallow it all without a choice. Presea climaxed as well, her love juices and the extra cum that couldn't fit inside her womb pushing Lloyd's dick out from her hole, which allowed the combined fluids to splatter onto the bed. Presea pulled her head out of Kratos's dick and started coughing a bit, since the shock of him deepthroating her and the cum going down her throat was an experienced she wasn't quite used to yet, despite all the times she gave him blowjobs in the past.

"Ah… I'm exhausted," Presea sighed, flopping down on the bed. Her white nightgown is covered in her sweat, making it a bit see-through.

"Sorry Presea, guess we got a little excited this morning," Lloyd said with an apologetic smile.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked her. Presea nodded and replied, "It's okay, and I'm alright. I'm a bit tired though…"

"That's okay, let's sleep until its 5 PM!" Lloyd said with a laugh, lying down next to Presea and put his arm around her chest, as if he was giving her a hug.

Kratos also lied down next to Presea, and put his arm around her waist. "That sounds like a fine idea."

Presea gave them both a small smile, and she closed her eyes, thinking, "_I love you two very, very much."_


End file.
